


Not what you are thinking.

by sturidge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their marriage gets cold, Ginny starts to believe Harry is cheating on her with another woman - but she is up for an (unpleasant) surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what you are thinking.

"I can smell her on you", Ginny said, crossing her arms. She was trying to look tough, but tears were slowly filling up her eyes.  
  
She never expected something like this to happen - not from Harry, at least. She was convinced they had one of those strong relationships she saw on some muggle movies, who could prevail everything and anything. Maybe she was wrong, after all. Maybe the life without adventure - without the possibility of begin killed every now and then - made him _bored._ The idea of him looking for “fun” with someone else because his wife wasn’t satisfactory enough made Ginny sick.  
  
"I-I don’t know what are you talking about, Gin", Harry stuttered, a little uneasy. It almost made Ginny laugh; Harry had never been a particularly good liar. Not after all this years, not ever.  
  
But even if he could, there was no denying in what was happening: always getting home later, avoyding to touch her, going in “trips” or “missions” that only he seemed to be needed - and now her perfume all over his clothes, something citric that made her throat hurts.  
  
And her heart, as well.  
  
"More than fifteen years of marriage… three children… and you couldn’t even tell it in my face." She wanted to scream, to hit him, to do something her mother would do, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at him. Ginny heard him saying something like “it’s not what you’re thinking”, but she wasn’t listening anymore.  
  
Locking the bedroom door behind her, Ginny sat on the floor, trying desperately to let the tears flow out. She couldn’t, either. There was only one thing she could do…and it was rip the bitch’s face off.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Potter," someone said, giving her a bright smile.

Ginny didn’t know most of people greeting her, as she made her way through the Ministry of Magic. It wasn’t something new, of course: being the wife of the Boy-Who-Survived-Died-And-Lived-Again, she was used to people talking to her like they were old friends or something. Some of them, however, gave her worried looks or whispered something amog themselves when she passed, conspiratorilly; did they know about Harry and the other woman? How long was it going on, then?  
  
Distracted, Ginny didn’t realized someone was on the way until she hit them.  
  
"Sor—" she tried to say, but before finishing the word, the same perfume she felt in Harry’s clothes filled her nose completely, leaving Ginny static.  
  
"Is everything okay, _Mrs. Potter_?" the person asked. She recognized the voice almost immediately; even before looking in his pale, cunning face.

Even after all these years, Draco Malfoy hadn’t changed much.  
  
She tried to answer, her voice died on the back of her throat.

She could only think about the last thing Harry said last night: “it’s not what you’re thinking”.  
  
It definitely wasn’t what she thought.

After all, Ginny was convinced Harry was cheating on her with another _woman_.


End file.
